MENSAJES OCULTOS
by RoseScarlette
Summary: ¿Por qué esa criatura quería llevarse a la pequeña? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué él? ¿Quién eran sus padres? ¿Quién lo guió hasta allá? ¿Por qué él tiene que protegerla? Esas y muchas más preguntas rodeaban la cabeza de peli plateado.
1. Chapter 1

**MENSAJES OCULTOS**

Todo estaba tan oscuro, tan húmedo y tan escalofriante… que lo único que se podía escuchar, era el sonido de las fuertes pisadas de un hombre que corría muy desesperadamente a través del espeso bosque.

-"_falta poco… solo un poco más"-. _Era lo que se repetía este hombre de ojos bicolor, cada vez que miraba hacia atrás, asegurándose que no hubiera nada más…pero la helada ventisca que le calaba hasta los huesos le indicaba todo lo contrario.

Kakashi corría tanto como su mal estado se lo permitía, pero aun así, él no se detendría ¡porque de una cosa estaba seguro! NADA, NI NADIE, NI DE ESTE MUNDO, NI DE OTRO le quitarían a la bebé que tenía entre sus brazos.

-Devuélvemela…- . Dijo la sombra con una voz lejana, sin emoción alguna y tan espeluznante que todos los bellos del cuerpo se te erizaban, no solo hacía que el corazón de kakashi latiera a mil, sino que también asustaba a la bebe, logrando que está llorara tan fuerte que lo desesperaba aun más.

-"_Tengo que hacer algo"-. _Se estaban acercando a lo que era su única salida, era ahora o nunca. Salto, volteo y grito. –MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN-.

La sombra que era absorbida por el sharingan, grito tan desgarradoramente que provocaba que kakashi cerrara los ojos e interrumpiera la técnica… Por fortuna, fue suficiente para alejar a la criatura.

Aunque no hubo tiempo de cerciorarse realmente; kakashi volvió a correr, él tenía que llegar al portal pasara lo que pasara, no podía haber un solo error, ni un pasó en falso, todo debía salir bien ¡TODO!, porque no solo su vida estaba en riesgo, también la de aquella recién nacida y de ese modo, visualizo el pozo _¡Gracias a Dios! _salto a través de él y se perdieron en un haz de luz.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-SS

Se escuchaba el sonido del viento, de las aves cantar, de vaivén de las ramas; se sentía con tanta paz, con tanta calma que…kakashi abrió los ojos de golpe.

-_"¿Dónde estoy?"-. _Sentía un poco de frio, pero esté no era nada comparado con el anterior, una vez que logro enfocar bien la vista se dio cuenta de que estaba al otro lado del portal, eso realmente lo hizo sonreír.

Observo que estaba dentro de otro pozo, más deteriorado que el anterior, con plantas silvestres, piedras peligrosamente afiladas, suciedad, humedad, el olor a podrido, el sitio era un asco, pero esto no le importó, porque todas sus emociones positivas volvían al él, ese miedo que sintió, la ansiedad, la depresión, la tristeza, la soledad y entre otras más, se fueron de un solo golpe.

Agradecía por tener de nuevo el control de sus emociones, porque francamente la sensación que algo o alguien controlara tus emociones, sacara tus peores miedos a flote, entrara a tu corazón y encontrara tus puntos débiles era una experiencia realmente horrible.

Definitivamente había alguien en el cielo que lo cuidaba, porque incluso hasta él dudaba salir vivo de ese lugar o quizás la bebé tenía un ángel de la guarda que la cuidaba…siii tenía que ser eso, ya que su alma estaba más que podrida.

Y aunque todos los sentimientos negativos se fueron, el cansancio físico aun estaba presente y con un gran fastidio empezó a escalar las piedras, una por una, hasta que llegar a la cima. La pobre bebe tuvo que cerrar sus ojos y quejarse por la potente luz.

-Ya, ya, tranquila, todo estará bien-. Kakashi la abrazaba un poco más fuerte para calmar su llanto, con la intención que se sintiera segura, no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar, pero fue algo que le nació hacer y poco a poco la pequeña dejo de llorar.

-Regresemos a Konoha… se que te va gustar-. Y en ese momento, la bebé dejo ver sus lindos ojos verdes. Kakashi, sonrió bajo su máscara ante tal acto y beso su pequeña cabecita.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-SS

Cada vez que se acercaba a konoha, su preocupación aumentaba, no por el que dirán, cuando lo vean sucio y en un estado deplorable, aun más con una bebe en sus brazos, puesto que todos sabían que él no tenía ninguna pareja sentimental y probablemente intentarían interrogarlo hasta el cansancio, en especial tres chicos en particular, pero él era kakashi hatake, un ninja genio, un jonin, un ex ANBU y con prospecto a hokage (Desgraciadamente para él) esto era pan comido, dejar plantada la gente y desaparecer, eran unas de sus tantas irritantes especialidades.

Pero, le preocupaba las notas que llegaban a su casa, algo lo estaba acechando y por más que esforzara en encontrar al culpable, las notas aparecían y desaparecían de la nada, como por arte de magia, borrando cualquier rastro, pero de algo estaba seguro y es que las notas estaban relacionadas con la otra dimensión, no por nada, aquellas notas fueron lo que guiaron hasta la bebe.

¿Por qué esa criatura quería llevarse a la pequeña? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué él? ¿Quién eran sus padres? ¿Quién lo guió hasta allá? ¿Por qué él tiene que protegerla? Esas y muchas más preguntas rodeaban la cabeza de peli plateado.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-SS

-Bueno, hemos llegado-. Dijo kakashi soltado un gran suspiro, esto y apenas comenzaba.

Holaaaaa! Soy nueva por aquí y la verdad es que mi primer intento por escribir algo decente, espero de corazón que les guste!

Muchas gracias por leer y si me dan la oportunidad. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Era un día tan bello, el sol en lo alto, los niños jugando, los ninjas saltando de tejado en tejado, las parejas enamoradas caminaban cogidos de la mano, parecía que todos fueran tan felices.

-AAAAHHHH ODIO ESTAR AQUÍ ! - excepto Kotetsu, claro.

-¿Ya vas a empezar con lo mismo, de nuevo? – dice su compañero de guardia izumo, el cual se le notaba que estaba un poco estresado.

-Sabes que no me gusta quedarme quieto, no entiendo porque la quinta nos puso aquí, deberíamos estar luchando, salvando damiselas, derrotando a los malos, irnos de fiesta, pagar por unas…

-YAAAA!- era obvio que izumo, ya estaba llegando a su límite. Siempre era lo mismo con estos dos, nadie entendía como izumo, una persona tan responsable era el mejor amigo de kotetsu quien era todo un desmadre.

-aaggg ¿cómo te gusta este trabajo? Aquí jamás pasa nada interesante- y aunque kotetsu tenía razón para su compañero era un gran honor ser "el portero" de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.

-Si pasan cosas interesantes- y ahí estaba de nuevo izumo, defendiendo su importantísimo trabajo- hoy por ejemplo, capturaron al ladrón de carteras, encontraron al gato de la señora Shijimi, los novatos del equipo 1 salieron del pueblo y yyy.

-no puede ser, que emociónate, dime más! – decía kotetsu con su mentón apoyando en sus manos

-mmmm - ya sabía que kotetsu estaba siendo sarcástico y ya le iba a decir sus cuantas verdades, cuando algo le llamo la atención – aquí también pasan cosas que nunca has visto en tu vida, y que tal vez lo dudarías, sino lo vieras con tus propios ojos.

\- aja, como cuales?

\- como que kakashi viene con un bebe- ooohh esto si era bueno.

\- jajajjaj en serio ¿kakashi con una bebe? Nunca, jamás en la vida pasara, es como unir el agua con el aceite, es imposible, sus únicos hijos son sus perros; vez tanto estar aquí te está fallando el co..eeehh

-Hola muchachos- efectivamente, era kakashi saludando con su mano en alto y con la otro sosteniendo al bebe.

-ka..kakashi – la cara de sorpresa de kotetsu, era digna de una fotografía, sus ojos abiertos y su vendaje de la nariz que casi se le cae, hizo que izumo sonriera de medio lado…el trabajo estaba hecho.

-¿Qué tal kakashi, como te fue con tu viaje? – dice izumo para disimular un poco la situación.

-aah supongo que como siempre- dice kakashi, observando a kotetsu, quien tenía todas las intenciones de preguntarle por la infante, así que muy rápidamente dijo- bueno los dejo- y empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa.

-eso fue extraño- y el que tenía tanta curiosidad

-sabes que es lo más raro, que no recuerdo que kakashi hubiera salido de la aldea o que a él le dieran este tipo de misiones.

-ya ha rescatado gente antes izumo- lo dice como si no fuera la gran cosa

-sí, pero no necesita un ninja medico para atender al bebe u otra persona que lo ayudara, esto está muy raro.

-tenemos que ir a investigar- ya se estaba parando kotetsu, cuando un golpe lo sentó de nuevo. –eeyy y eso porque fue.

-COMO, QUE PORQUE? NO PODEMOS DEJAR EL ÁREA DE TRABAJO.

-aahhh odio estar aquí- y empezamos de nuevo.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Todos los ojos de los aldeanos estaban puestos en kakashi y en el bebe, al igual que kotetsu, fue una sorpresa para todos, verlo con un bebe era tan extraño –"_acaso no me imaginan siendo padre, es el colmo…es cierto que suelo salir con muchas mujeres, nunca he tenido algo serio, ni mucho menos he durado tanto con una amiga con derecho y los bebes no me llaman mucho la atención pero no es para tanto…ggrrr a quien engaño, ni yo quería esto pero no puedo abandonarla y tampoco quiero hacerlo".-_

Por fin había llegado a su apartamento, quería darse un baño, tirarse a su cama y dormir hasta que fuera el fin del mundo, pero ahora era responsable de la pequeña niña y tenía que ir a comprarle ropa, comida, bañarla, llamar a alguien que la revisara, así que su día iba ser bastante largo; con bastante cuidado dejo a la bebe en su cama rodeada de almohadas.

-Al menos aun sigue dormida- kakashi se dirigió a la sala para llamar a pakkun -jutsu de invocación- y después de un puf apareció su perro más leal.

-kakashi! Hueles fatal! A todas estas, dónde estabas? Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?

-lo siento pero tenía que irme, era necesario- acaricio la cabeza de su pequeño amigo

-juuummm y ese otro olor que tienes que es? Hay alguien más en la casa?- empezó a olfatear pakkun, dirigiéndose al cuarto de su amo.

-pakkun! Necesito que hagas algo por mí- dijo antes de que llegara a la puerta, pakkun lo mira – que necesitas? Que no sea otra cosa como la última vez, no quiero que desaparezcas de nuevo.

Kakashi le dirigió unas de sus típicas sonrisa – no te preocupes, no pienso meterme a un portal de nuevo. "por ahora"-

-eso espero, entonces que quieres que haga? -

-por favor, busca a sakura y tráela de inmediato- Pakkun asintió con la cabeza y enseguida salió del departamento.

Ahora tenía que inventarle a sakura una historia bastante creíble para que no hiciera muchas preguntas, y antes de entrar a su cuarto, vio una nota en cima del sofá, suponía que era una de las tantas que había recibido, con curiosidad tomo la nota y la empezó a leer.

Frunció el ceño, algo no estaba bien, esta nota era diferente, parecía escrito por otra persona.

Nos quitaste nuestra a luz y ahora apagaremos la tuya, así que recuerda que la oscuridad se acerca. –

Era obvio que lo estaban amenazando pero quienes, las sombras? No parecían que supieran escribir o bueno, eso creía, pero debía haber alguien más detrás de todo esto. Y las otras notas? Aquellas que lo ayudaron a llegar al otro lado del portal, ya había rescatado a la bebe, no debería escribirle? Advertirle de lo que está pasando. Reviso el resto de la habitación hasta que diviso una caja pequeña que estaba seguro que eso no estaba ahí.

-¿que esto?- con mucho cuidado abrió la caja, y vaya sorpresa se dio al ver que lo que había dentro era un corazón descompuesto.

Casi vomita al oler tal asquerosidad, gracias a Dios su máscara amortiguaba un poco el olor, tomo la caja y la boto en el basurero que había afuera de su edificio, con mucho cuidado de no ser visto.

Las cosas estaban fuera de lugar, alguien se había metido a su departamento y le había dejado un pequeño regalo, como podía cuidar de la bebe si el mismo no estaba seguro en su propio hogar, debía investigar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Con ese pensamiento se dirigió a su departamento y cuando iba por las escaleras escucho un llanto, todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, al entrar a su cuarto vio como una serpiente negra se acercaba a la niña, con la intención de atacerla y con una kunai en la mano, la lanzo hacia la cabeza del animal generándole la muerte… como era posible que una serpiente entrara en su habitación, en qué momento? Oh claro, cuando la dejo sola.

Suspirando de alivio, cargo a la bebe. -lo siento, no te debí dejarte sola, soy nuevo en esto, sabes? Pero prometo hacerlo mejor- la abrazo más para que se tranquilizara y extrañamente eso siempre funcionaba.

Esto era serio, bastante serio y lo que sea que estén intentado, el no va caer en su juego dos veces.

-kakashi sensei?- era la voz de sakura desde la puerta que aparentemente dejo abierta. Rápidamente con una mano, envolvió la serpiente con la sabana ensangrentada y lo metió en su armario, no había forma de explicar eso. –Dame un momento sakura- intentado arreglarse un poco y volver a su actitud de siempre, entonces salió del cuarto.

-hola kakashi sensei, como a estad…Y ESE BEBE? DEJASTE EMBARAZADA A UNA DE TUS AMANTES! KAKASHI SENSEI, CUANTAS VECES LE DIJE QUE SE CUIDARA, MALDITO MUERIEGO, DESVERGONZADO, IRRESPONSABLE.- sakura estaba un poco histérica pero tenía que controlarla no quería que sus gritos pusieran a llorar de nuevo a la bebe.

-SAKURA NO GRITES!- era la primera vez que le alzaba la voz y eso la volvió a sorprenderla pero esta vez no dijo nada, era como una pequeña niña a la que reprendían. – sakura, necesito que la revises – ella iba a decir algo – te daré todas las explicaciones necesarias pero ahora necesito que veas…por favor-

Quizás la voz de suplica de kakashi, hizo que sakura se acercara a la bebe sin hacer ninguna pregunta -está bien pero espero que me digas todo-

-de acuerdo- obviamente no le diría la verdad, es mas hasta la suposición que ella tomo, era una excelente idea, era perfecta solo tenía que pensar en todos los detalles

-"_odio mentirle pero de esa manera, sakura estará a salvo, no quiero arriesgar a nadie"- _es una recién nacida, no ha comido nada y tampoco estoy seguro si fue amamantada-

-entonces no tiene madre- kakashi negó y sakura se entristeció-pobresita, debe comer cada 4 horas, además no está bañada, no tiene ropa decente, kakashi sensei eres un irresponsable- ya iba a empezar de nuevo.

-lo sé, lo sé, solo ayúdame, si?

-ya te dije que si, necesito que compres algunas cosas mientras yo la reviso, está bien? – kakashi asintió con la cabeza y sakura empezó a escribir una lista bastante larga de lo que necesitaba.- no vas a ir así, verdad? Ve a darte un baño rápido, te ves horrible.

-ya vuelvo- pakkun que esta callado, observo como su amo se dirigía al baño.

-bueno, es hora de revisarte- con mucha delicadeza empezó a revisarla, cada parte de ella, la veía muy bien para haberla separado de su madre, pero necesitaba comer porque podría convulsionar sino ingería leche pero al no tener a su madre cerca, había que alimentarla de otra manera.

-pakkun, necesito que vayas a la clínica y le entregues esta nota a ino, ella sabrá que es y te lo dará, de acuerdo?

-tengo cara de mandadero?-dice un poco fastidiado

-lo necesito para que la niña se alimente, kakashi sensei me ha llamado porque seguramente no quiere entrar al hospital, sabes cómo se pone, así que ve tu.

-gggrrr- y de nuevo pakkun el mandadero – soy algo más que un perro mensajero, sabes?

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-sakura, como esta ella?- dijo kakashi entrando a la sala, el baño aunque fue rápido le hizo muy bien

-está sana, no te preocupes - dijo alegremente, dedicándole una sonrisa a la bebe.

-gracias al cielo- kakashi, también estaba muy feliz, se acerco y acaricio su cabecita-bueno, dame la lista, iré a comprar las cosas.

-aquí tienes- le entrega la lista- kakashi, como se llama la bebe?- pregunto con curiosidad

-aun no tiene nombre- dijo algo despreocupado

-como puedes decir eso, es tu hija… verdad? – pregunto con una voz insegura, mientras veía como su sensei baja la vista.

-sakura voy a comprar las cosas, luego te explico, por favor cuídala. – con esas palabras dejo a sakura con las palabras en la boca –volveré lo más rápido posible

-"_porque tanto misterio…se que es kakashi sensei del que hablo pero aaaggg quiero saberlo todo"- _bueno mi cielo, te voy a bañar mientras llega tu papi.-lo dice con una voz maternal y la bebe la mira con esos bellos ojos -eres tan linda- grita emocionada mientras la abrazaba.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Espero mucho que lo hayan disfrutado y muchísimas gracias a las personas que me comentaron! Y Por favor, coméntenme que les pareció, si? GRACIAS!


	3. Chapter 3

En esta historia kakashi tiene el sharingan, vale?

**Capitulo 3**

Kakashi se encontraba preparando un tetero en la cocina, a muy altas horas de la madrugada…de nuevo, estaba muy cansado y ojeroso, pero la bebé no paraba de llorar, así que se levanto utilizando solamente un pantalón de dormir, SOLAMENTE, sin su máscara, SIN SU MASCARA, estaba tan exhausto que dejo pasar por alto eso.

-Ya no puedo, no puedo, yo no estoy hecho para esto, me voy a volver loco sino duermo! – estresado, echó un vistazo al agua que se estaba calentando - En la tarde la llevara al hospital la pobrecita debe de estar enferma, si eso debe ser, nadie en su sano juicio llora tanto y menos a mitad de la noche – con tanto insomnio el pobre ya hablaba solo.

Termino de preparar el biberón, probándolo un poco y comprobando que este no estuviera muy caliente, porque no volvería a cometer los mismos errores de las veces pasadas (demasiado aguado, muy espeso, etc.) y no estaba de humor para preparar más de tres biberones en la noche.

Tener a la pequeña en su vida era una alegría y un caos al mismo tiempo, pero no lo mal interpreten, él no se arrepintió cuando tsunade le pregunto si estaba seguro de adoptarla o no…aahh aquel día.

_**&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp; Flash Black &amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;**_

\- Juumm – el mentón de tsunade estaba apoyado entre sus manos entrelazadas – kakashi repíteme la historia de nuevo porque no entiendo nada.

Kakashi reviso de nuevo la habitación, asegurándose que no estuviera nadie cerca.

\- le repito hokage-sama, llegaron unas notas a mi casa, al principio no les puse mucho interés, porque pensé que era algún juego de los chicos, ya los conoce les gusta molestarme – dijo con una voz perezosa - pero las notas aparecían con mayor frecuencia y con mensajes más urgentes – kakashi suspiro - algunas de ellas estaban rasgadas, otras con tierra, ensangrentadas e incluso un poco quemadas, le pedí a pakkun que siguiera el rastro de las notas pero al parecer el olor no llegaba desde afuera del apartamento, así que deducimos que aparecían inmediatamente en el.

-¿y el bebé? ¿Cómo lo encontraste? – dijo arrugando su entrecejo

Trago grueso, no estaba seguro de contarle sobre la otra dimensión, quizás si lo hacía le quitarían a la niña, la examinarían, la mantendrían como un secreto, crecería sin una familia, la discriminarían por ser diferente, viviría dentro de un laboratorio…bueno, quizás exageraba con lo ultimo pero si crecería sola como naruto y el no estaba dispuesto a eso; así que utilizando todas sus actitudes de anbu le mintió a la hokage.

-Una de las notas decía que nos encontráramos en los límites entre el país del fuego y el país de la cascada…al llegar busque por todos lados pero no encontré a nadie, así que cuando me iba a ir, escuche un llanto entre los árboles, me acerque y ahí estaba la bebé. – le contaba mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su sien

-¿y no creíste que era una trampa?, ¿Por qué no fuiste con alguien?

\- Claro que sabía que era una trampa pero también quería saber que estaba pasando – al menos esta parte de la historia era real - y no fui solo, mis nikken me acompañaron.

\- Bueno, y que paso después? – tsunade se recostó sobre su asiento.

\- Al ser una trampa, me rodearon tres ninjas renegados, al parecer eran de los pocos que no se unieron a la alianza, cuando les pregunte que querían conmigo, me respondieron que acabarían con el próximo hokage de konoha - je ingenuos – interrumpió la hokage

\- eeeeh si – volteo los ojos - como le decía, se inicio la pelea y sin entrar en muchos detalles acabe con ellos, espere que el bebé se transformara en otro ninja o desapareciera pero eso jamás paso, así que me acerque a comprobar y efectivamente era un bebé.

\- ¿pero porque utilizar un bebé de verdad? ¿Y sus padres, los buscaste? – si la hokage le hacía más preguntas, pronto se iba a quedar sin imaginación.

-realmente desconozco del porqué pero para mí son un trió de enfermos, mira que mandarme cartas extrañas a mi casa y de paso secuestrar a un bebé, porque en lo único que eran buenos era asustar a la gente y por supuesto que busque a sus padres, les pregunte a los aldeanos que vivían cerca del lugar y la única pareja que encajaba en la descripción, murieron asesinados por aquellos ninjas, lastimosamente no habían mas parientes.

-así que es huérfana – tsunade cerró los ojos y suspiro- ¿y porque no me informaste de esto antes? – estaba extrañada y un poco molesta.

\- lo siento mucho hokage-sama, se que lo que hice estuvo muy mal pero pensé que podía manejarlo.

\- gracias al cielo que pudiste hacerlo… pero en que estabas pensando kakashi?, dentro de poco me vas a remplazar, te necesitamos aquí, se que el puesto no te llama mucho la atención pero primero está la aldea y lo sabes.

Aquí venia el regaño de la vida y lo que decidiría el futuro de la niña.

\- que tal que no hubieran sido simple ninjas, ah? sino algo peor – "_de hecho si fue algo peor_" pensó para sus adentros kakashi- te imaginas el caos que se hubiera desarrollado en la aldea?, yo no estoy para estas cosas, estas consiente que tus actos tienen consecuencias, verdad? – kakashi se sentía regañado por su difunta madre.

\- lo siento mucho – se disculpo de nuevo

\- todas las misiones que tenias para estas semanas serán cancelas y empezaremos los trámites para que ocupes el puesto de Rokudaime _Hokage_, llevaras a la niña al orfanato ahí se harán cargo de ella. – lo decía realmente muy enserio, esta vez no se le escaparía el escurridizo jounin

\- si hokage-sama lo que usted diga -ella elevo una ceja, no esperaba que acepta tan deprisa – pero no quiero llevarla a un orfanato, me gustaría hacerme cargo de ella, si usted me lo permite.

Qué? Que le había dicho el vago de konoha? le estaba diciendo que él se haría cargo?, la cara de tsunade mostraba un gran asombro – tú? Y tú que sabes de niños? No vas a tener tiempo una vez que estés en el puesto, te volviste loco? O que te pasa?

_-"La gente y su incredibilidad de ser padre"_ – si yo, sé que no se mucho de niños y mucho menos de bebés pero lo puedo intentar y a lo mejor no tenga mucho tiempo pero no puedo dejarla sola, me siento culpable de que sus padres hayan fallecido por mi culpa, pero le prometo que no defraudare a nadie. – él en su otra vida tuvo que haber sido un buen actor, si definitivamente, lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

\- y cuando crezca que le vas a decir? Que por tu culpa murieron sus padres?

\- no, claro que no pero yo me encargare de eso, no se preocupe.

-kakashi me vas a dar migraña – decía mientras se daba masajes en la sien – no creo que sea buena idea.

-por favor- volteo su cara hacia un lado – si usted no me ayuda con el papeleo de la adopción, yo, yo… no colaborare con los tramites del traspaso del puesto de hokage – se mordió la lengua esperando lo peor.

Han escuchado alguna vez el chillido que provoca las uñas cuando rayan un tablero, bueno así se escuchaban las uñas de tsunade que pasaban por el escritorio (no me pregunten cómo) – no te atrevas a amenazarme – lo decía entre dientes – sabes lo importante que es esto.

\- cla..claro que lo se- tartamudeo – pero no voy a colaborar a las buenas –si las miradas mataran, el estaría unos 20 metros bajo tierra, "descanse en paz kakashi _hatake_" - realmente la quiero conmigo y si hago los papeles de la adopción como se debe, estoy seguro que no me la darán; uno, porque no tengo una esposa y dos, no se puede escoger al niño que uno quiere… por favor hokage-sama si usted me ayuda, le prometo que hare todo lo que usted me diga- le dijo ya un poco desesperado.

Tsunade lo empezó a examinarlo y reflexionar al mismo tiempo, era la primera vez que kakashi hacia este tipo de cosas, quizás se sentía solo, se había encariñado con la niña y por eso la quería con él. – "si le ayudo con la adopción, no se opondrá a nada de lo que le pida y yo me podre ir a disfrutar más rápido mis vacaciones" - ¿estás seguro de esto? – le pregunto a un pálido hatake

\- sí, estoy muy seguro- dijo muy decididamente

\- muy bien tú ganas, voy a empezar hacer el registro de nacimiento pero necesito algunos papeles tuyos e información básica del pequeño.

\- pequeña, es una niña- corrigió un muy feliz peliplateado, no sabía él porque estaba tan angustiado pero le agradecía a kami sama por permitirle que no lo separaran de la niña- le pediré a sakura que me ayude con eso, muchas gracias hokage sama!

\- ok, ok, pero que no se te olvide tu promesa, no quiero estar detrás de tuyo, me entendiste? – le dijo eso algo enfurecida – ahora vete que tengo mucho trabajo, SHIZUNEEEE.

\- hai, hai, lo prometo – mostrando un su ojito arqueado, empezó a salir de la oficina, no vaya hacer que se arrepienta.

\- este kakashi lo voy a matar un día de estos, SHIZUNE TRAEME EL FORMATO DE LOS REGISTROS DE NACIMIENTO PERO YAAA.

\- SIIII, TSUNADE SAMA – le gritaba shizune detrás de la puerta.

_**&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp; Fin del Flash Black &amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;**_

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que sakura la había revisado y que la hokage le diera los papeles de adopción, oficialmente la pequeña era Naomi Hatake, vio el nombre en uno de sus libros de icha icha, le gusto y ese fue, realmente no lo pensó mucho.

Durante esos dichosos días, todos sus amigos, compañeros, vecinos, etc. querían saber sobre la pequeña naomi, todos ellos hacían comentarios como "_oye, pero que bien guardado te lo tenias, eeehh picaron" _otros incómodos como: "_y la madre? La conocemos?_", "_ella murió? O te la dejo en la puerta?"_ o peor aun "_si sabes cuál de todas tus amantes es su madre, no?" _realmente era un fastidio pero kakashi siendo kakashi, se las arreglaba diciendo que la madre había muerto dando a luz y que por favor, ya no le estuvieran preguntando porque era muy doloso para ambos y las personas conociendo su pasado con su familia y amigos pues no siguieron insistiendo, más bien cambiaban el tema diciendo lo bella que era su hija.

Para entonces ya nadie preguntaba nada y eso era perfecto para él, obviamente la hokage estaba al tanto de esta historia y estaba de acuerdo, puesto que no quería que la pequeña creciera sabiendo que por culpa de kakashi, sus padres habían muerto, así que solo le seguía el juego.

En esos mismos días, dejaron de llegar las notas, algo extraño pero a la vez un alivio y aunque no la dejaba sola ni por un momento, siempre estaba muy alerta, no como ahora porque estaba muy cansado pero la mayoría de veces lo hacía bien.

Entro a su cuarto que estaba lleno de pañales, ropa, cosas de aseo, juguetes, bolsas y cajas por abrir, entre otras, esa semana había gastado una buena cantidad de dinero, y es que nadie le había dicho lo costoso que era tener un hijo pero él al ser soltero tenía sus ahorros y con eso compro todo lo que necesitaba, sumándole a eso los regalos de sus amigos, por tal razón su departamento estaba hecho un desastre, estar con la hokage y atender a su bebé le quitaba mucho tiempo y llegaba muy cansado a casa para organizarla, por suerte este fin de semana tendría tiempo hacerlo, antes de ceremonia que lo convertiría en el nuevo Rokudaime _Hokage._

-aquí está tu biberón pequeña llorona – kakashi la acomodo entre sus brazos para darle el tetero y en ese momento la empezó a observar con mucho cariño, tenía unos ojos verdes muy bonitos, poco pelo castaño, su piel era blanca y muy suave, sobre todo sus adorables mejillas, oohh y como le encantaba cuando naomi lo veía a los ojos y le sonreía, como en ese mismo momento, lo hacía olvidar de todo de sus obligaciones como líder, sobre las notas, sobre los padres de la niña, en fin, de todo.

-papá tiene que dormir, así que tú acaba con tu biberón y adormir señorita – Le sonrió

Al principio le costó mucho trabajo asimilar que ahora él era un padre, que tenía una nueva responsabilidad y que cuando naomi empezara hablar así lo llamaría papá, al comienzo fue como si la cosa no fuera con él pero al tenerla cerca prácticamente las 24 horas, alimentarla, cambiarle el pañal etc, empezó a acostumbrase a ella y cogerle cariño.

Al terminar de tomar el biberón, le empezó a sacar los gases – como estoy muy cansado para sacar todas las cosas de tu cuna, hoy vas a dormir conmigo – la bebé parecía que comprendiera porque estaba muy feliz- siii, como tanto te gusta pero no te ilusiones no será todos los días, tienes que empezar a dormir en tu cuna y darme mi espacio– la cual estaba prácticamente pegada a su cama pero para naomi no era suficiente y aunque kakashi se levantaba a cada rato para revisar que estuviera bien dentro de su cuna, ella prefería sentir a su padre y por eso todas las noches armaba berrinche para dormir junto él.

Kakashi empezó arrullarla y poco a poco se empezó a dormir – cariño, es mucho pedirte que duermas toda la noche? – le beso su frentesita y la acostó en su cama, apago la luz y de inmediato ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Un balbuceo y alguien tocándole con unas manitas fue lo que lo despertó, esa imagen lo hizo sonreír.

-Buenos días peque, tienes hambre? Que horas serán? – se asomo sobre su muro y observo que era las 9am – bueno, no es tan temprano pero hay muchas cosas que hacer, así que en marcha – lo bueno es que naomi apenas tenía un par de semanas y dormía todo el día, cosa que kakashi no le permitía puesto que cada tres a cuatro la levantaba para darle de comer pero hoy aprovecharía las horas que ella dormía para arreglar el departamento.

Se tardo muchas horas acomodando y limpiando todas las cosas, claro, que tuvo que atender a la naomi muchas veces y muy entrada la noche, por fin termino. Era el momento de darse un merecido baño.

Al entrar, encendió la luz y lo que vio en el espejo lo asusto, de inmediato se fue a su cuarto, encontrándose con pakkun y naomi durmiendo juntos. De inmediato, volvió al baño tomando la nota ensangrentada que está pegada a su espejo.

\- "pero no tiene nada escrito" – y aunque lo revisaba por ambos lados no encontró nada – "¿y si quizás tiene un mensaje oculto?" – fue hasta la cocina, saco una vela y la encendió, paso la nota cerca de ella y no paso nada – "Tal vez, es una ilusión" - KAI – pero de nuevo nada paso "quizás si…" – sharingan – extrañamente funciono con el sharingan, que raro.

Y ahí estaba, la sangre que estaba esparcida por la nota, se transformaba en letras y en números - ku14ga10Yu07re – leyó kakashi muy confundido – ¿esto es enserio? ¿Por qué no me mandan notas más concretas como antes? – para él esas letras y numero nos significaban nada, no entendía que estaba pasando y le extraño mas el hecho de que esta vez el mensaje era oculto, tal vez la sangre significaba peligro y ese código indicaría algo ¿pero qué?, de pronto el llanto de naomi lo alerto, soltó la nota y corrió hacia la habitación por segunda vez.

-PAKKUUUUN- tiro la puerta de una sola patada, totalmente angustiado.

-tranquilo, se ha despertado y no te vio, ¿paso algo grave? – pregunto un desorientado perro

-eeehh no, bueno si, no importa – kakashi la tomo en brazos ignorando la mirada confundida del can, la empezó a revisar si estaba completa, si esta herida o algo así – cariño, me asustaste – la niña más calmada empezó hacer sus pucheros - jajaja ya papá no te va a dejar solita ni por un instante, voy a darte de comer pero primero a cambiarte ese pañal.

\- yo me largo, no soporto el olor, adiós- y desapareció con un puff

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

El fin de semana pasó volando y aunque disfruto mucho estar con su nena, también estaba preocupado por esa nota, aun no descifraba su significado, tenía la idea de poner a shikamaru en el caso, una vez que fuera hokage, eso le ayudaría bastante.

-kakashi-sensei ya es hora – escucho la voz de sakura, la cual entraba con naomi en brazos.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza, acaricio la mejilla de la niña con un dedo y se dirigió hasta la terraza de la mansión hokage, donde presentarían al nuevo guardián de la aldea.

Tsunade, lo esperaba con la bata y el sombrero que caracterizan a un hokage, poco a poco kakashi se acercaba a ella, la verdad es que estaba muy nervioso, nunca había querido el puesto pero la aldea era su hogar y sin importar que, él siempre la protegería, además era un tributo hacia su amigo Obito que pesa a que murió en la última batalla contra Madara, esta era su manera de devolverle todo lo que hizo por ellos y cumplir de alguna manera su sueño de convertirse en hokage.

La ceremonia empezó con los protocolos de siempre, cantando el himno del país de fuego y de la aldea, posteriormente se hizo el ritual de pasar las prendas al nuevo hokage y se realizo el juramento de proteger a la aldea sobre cualquier cosa. Por último, unas palabras del nuevo líder.

\- Desde este día, yo protegeré a la villa – mirando al público desde el barandal de la terraza - yo soy el sexto hokage – y aunque las palabras fueron pocas, fue suficiente para que el pueblo aclamara a su nuevo líder con gritos de júbilo.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-"al fin a libre"- kakashi estaba solo en su nueva oficina, se escapo un rato de su propia celebración, tanta gente rodeándolo lo estresaba un poco y aunque quería estar con su pequeña, está se encontraba con el grupo de amigas de sakura siendo mimada por ellas, cuando terminara de leer un capítulo de su icha icha iría por la niña. De un momento a otro, kakashi empezó a observo la habitación, había estado tantas veces en esa oficina que se le hacía un poco difícil entender que ahora él estaría detrás del escritorio dando órdenes.

Dejo su libro encima del escritorio y comenzó abrir los cajones, solo por mera curiosidad y en uno de ellos encontró otra nota, pero está a diferencia de las demás estaba humedad, sin ninguna palabra escrita en ella…de nuevo – sharingan- grito kakashi

Pero esta vez, no aparecieron ni letras ni números como la vez anterior, ni siquiera un símbolo o algo, la nota se había convertido en literalmente agua, desparramándose por la mano de kakashi. Con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, empezó a pensar en la nota anterior – "_ku14ga10Yu07re, tendrá alguna relación con el agua?, tendré que ir al país del agua y abrir una caja fuerte o algo por el estilo?"_ – hatake salió de la habitación, tendría que esperar hasta mañana para que shikamaru lo ayudara, mientras tanto iría a la celebración a asegurarse que nada lastimara a su Naomi; tenía que admitir que esta situación le causaba escalofríos, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tenía una familia, pese a que solo consistía en ellos dos, para él era más que suficiente y esta vez la muerte no lo separaría de un ser querido, no como a su padre o sus amigos, esta vez la protegería de cualquier cosa, aunque lo lastimaran en el camino.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bueno, este capítulo al comienzo fue un poco aburrido pero intente darle un poco de misterio al resto de la historia, espero que ustedes lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Muchas gracias por leer, bye.

ALGUIEN SABE COMO SEPARAR LA HISTORIA EN PARTES SIN QUE SE BORREN LAS LINEAS, ES QUE ME TOCA HACERLO CON SSSSSSSSSSSSSS DE OTRA FORMA NO SALE Y TOCA VOLVERLO A SUBIRLO


	4. Capitulo 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**-"****_ku14ga10Yu07re….además agua…"-_**repetía una vez mas kakashi- **"****_es que no lo entiendo, a ver de nuevo, ku14ga10…"_**_ –_unos bracitos y unas piernitas que se movían de manera inquieta lo distrajeron – **Naomi…papá está ocupado, deja de moverte – **ambos se encontraban en la oficina del hokage, kakashi estaba recostado a lo largo del sofá con las piernas recogidas y en ellas estaba naomi, no le gustaba dejarla sola y aunque muchos le insistían que consiguiera una niñera, puesto que no estaba bien visto que el líder de la aldea trabajara con una bebe en su oficina, el hokage hacia lo que le venía en gana, mientras el cumpliera con su trabajo de manera eficiente, no tenían porque molestarlo….aunque los ancianos aun no estaban enterados pero mientras trabajaría de esa manera.

Toc, toc, se escucho el sonido de la puerta – **adelante**

**\- Permiso – **la voz de shikamaru se hizo presente en la habitación **-hokage sama, ¿me ha mandado a llamar? - **pregunto con flojera el jounin.

\- **sí, quiero que me descifres esto – **le entrego un papel normal y no el ensangrentado, no quería que shikamaru se metiera mucho en el tema, al menos por ahora. - **hazlo lo más rápido posible y de la manera discreta, por favor.**

**\- lo que usted diga Rokudaime –**le echo un vistazo a la nota **– tsk, que problemático – **subió su mirada hacia el hokage, con una ceja levantada – **no debería estar en el escritorio trabajando?**

**\- aun faltan media hora para que acabe mi descanso – **tomo a naomi y la recostó en su pecho – **eso es todo shikamaru ya te puedes retirar. – **el ninja con cara de aburrimiento, asintió con su cabeza y salió de la habitación, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

Kakashi empezó acariciar la espalda de la bebé eso siempre la ayudaba a dormir, además le convenía porque mientras ella dormía le rendía mas el trabajo y aunque ya se había quitado un peso de encima entregándole la nota a shikamaru, no podía evitar seguir pensar en ello.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

En el departamento de investigación de la torre hokage, se encontraba shikamaru investigando en la base de datos de konoha – "no se encontraron los resultados…." –leía en la computadora, ya habían pasado unos 2 días desde que el hokage le encomendó esa tarea y aun no tenia resultados.

\- **esto no tiene nada que ver con la aldea, entonces resolvámoslo de otra manera – **saco de un gabinete una hoja en blanco y en ella escribió ku14ga10Yu07re – **_"¿si separamos las letras de los números?"_**

Por un lado escribió kugayure y por el otro 141007 –** "lo mejor es empezar por las letras, es menos complicado que los números…tks" – **soltó un suspiro, cerró los ojos y junto sus dedos, haciendo la posición que utiliza cuando piensa en una solución.

**-"****_kugayure…kuyugare…gareyuku….kureyuga…mierdaaaa"- _**la pasividad que mostraba en su exterior no era la misma que en su interior – **_"gakureyu…yukugare…eso es"- _**shikamaru abrió los ojos –**yugakure…aldea de las fuentes termales- **por fin había encontrado la respuesta, sin embargo…- **¿esta aldea no fue evacuada cuando se inicio la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi? – **Se pregunto el jounin, que estaba casi seguro que en ese lugar ya no había nada, entonces porque estaba en código? -**aun faltan los números…141007…esto es un poco más complicado. - **se dirigió hacia la puerta, tenía que hablar con kakashi de su nuevo descubrimiento.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-**puedes pasar- **menciono con una sonrisa haruka, la asistente de kakashi, era una chica alta, joven, rubia, esbelta, con muchas curvas y cuerpo bien equipado, tan bonita que le hacía recordar a su novia terami, que por cierto si se enteraba que pensaba eso de la secretaria seguro y lo castra, tragando grueso se adentro a la oficina.

-**hokage sa…-**la imagen que vio lo sorprendió un poco, era como ver una madre haciendo varias tareas a la vez y es que kakashi estaba al lado del escritorio con un pie meciendo el moisés, leyendo unos documentos y firmando otros –** ¿no necesitas ayuda?**

**\- a estas alturas de la vida ya estoy considerando una niñera – **le menciono un cansado hatake – **¿encontraste algo?** – pregunto desviando el tema

\- **sí, pero solo la mitad de la información por eso vengo a pedirle permiso para viajar a yugakure con el motivo de investigar un poco más. – **kakashi se quedo pensando

– "**_ku14ga10Yu07re…claro, organizando las letras es_**_**yugakure y el agua significaba las aguas termales" - **_por el momento todo encajaba y aun así…**_ -_**** pero en esa aldea ya no habita nadie y lo sabes –**

**-lo sé, pero aun no descifro los números, estos pueden ser cualquier cosa: la cantidad de habitantes de la aldea, un código especial para abrir algo, e inclusive una fecha, no lo sé y no tenemos registros de yugakure, además por lo que se sus habitantes empezaron a reconstruir su aldea, ellos deben tener algo de información - **explico shikamaru

Esta vez la mente de kakashi fue más rápida, eso o las corazonadas que suele tener y que por lo general nunca fallan– **"****_141007…14 no puede ser el mes, así que está entre julio y octubre" – _**shikamaru observaba como los ojos de su líder se abrían de sorpresa como si hubiera descubierto algo

**_-"la última vez que estuve en yugakure, fue en los primeros días del mes de octubre del año pasado_** **_para una misión de investigación, mucho antes de la 4 guerra ninja…entonces los numero indican octubre 07 del 2014" – _**parpadeo algo perplejo.

**-¿descubrió algo?- **la mirada de shikamaru le indicaba que el también quería saber

-**sí, esto…shikamaru gracias por tu ayuda pero ya no es necesario que viajes, lo tengo bajo control **– empezó a mecer de nuevo el moisés con su pie y a revisar los documentos

**-¿está seguro? – **No desconfiaba de la inteligencia de su hokage pero eso fue demasiado rápido - **¿Qué ha descubierto?**

**-algo así y esto es un asunto confidencial pero de nuevo gracias por tu ayuda, ya te puedes retirar- **le sonrió kakashi esperando que no insistiera y se fuera rápido.

-**tks…que problematico- **shikamaru dio un último vistazo a su hokage y se retiro.

Kakashi dejo de ver los papeles, una vez que el jounin saliera del despacho, un gran suspiro salió de sus labios.

-"**_octubre…eso fue hace 10 meses"- _**miro a naomi que dormía _–__**"esto debe estar relacionado con ambos, así que… si tú tienes un mes y aparentemente no eres sietemesina, eso quiere decir que estuviste los 9 meses en el vientre de tu madre…por tanto, **_**_a ti te procrearon cuando yo estuve en yugakure" – _**agacho su cabeza, realmente esos datos no era la gran cosa y eso lo deprimía un poco – **_"y que se supone que significa….que conocí a tus padres en yugakure? o que todo lo que esta pasando tiene que ver con lo que estaba investigando?" – _**Se empezó a masajear las sienes – **"tendré que buscar esa información de nuevo y a ver si encuentro algo mas"**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando su horario de trabajo termino, ese día había decidido salir a cenar, estaba cansado de trabajar, comer y dormir en la mansión hokage y aunque todo mundo lo atendía muy bien, el era un hombre de costumbres y le gustaba hacer las cosas a su manera.

Cogió sus llaves, su celular (aquí en konoha ya se empieza a modernizar) y saco a naomi de su moisés

-**vamos al cuarto a colocarte algo mas abrigado y salimos – **siempre le hablaba a naomi, había escuchado que hablar con un bebé era una buena forma de estimularlos

Estaba cerrando la puerta de su despacho, cuando vio encima del escritorio de la recepción a su secretaria, mostrando sus larga piernas.

-¿**ya vas de salida ka-ka-shi-kun? – **era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y de esa forma tan coqueta.

Se bajo del escritorio, haciendo que la falda se le subiera aun más, dejando volar su imaginación. Le era muy difícil separar su mirada de ahí **– "****_hatake contrólate" – _**se reprocho al instante y alzando la mirada para encontrarse una mirada satisfecha de haruka

\- **sí, ya voy de salida y tú? –** pregunto tratando de disimular un poco.

-**no, yo aun no – **lo dijo con una voz de niña pequeña – **tengo que arreglar esto papeles - **le dio la espalada y abrió el ultimo cajón del archivador, sin siquiera agacharse mostrando en el proceso un poco de su ropa interior al igual que su gran y redondo trasero mientras esté se meaba un poco.

Kakashi no era ningún ingenuo, el ya había jugado a este juego muchas veces, sabía lo que ella quería y el estaba muy dispuesto a dárselo.

\- **¿no quieres que te ayude?- **su voz sonaba un poco más ronca debido a que comenzaba a excitarse

**\- ¿en serio? – **se puso derecha y camino hasta el hokage, que había asentido con la cabeza indicándole que si – **bueno, entonces deja a la niña en tu oficina y me ayudas un poco – **lo dijo mientras acariciaba un poco su pecho

-"**¡NAOMI!"-**estaba tan entretenido que se había olvidado de su pequeña, bajo la mirada para ver su carita y se dio cuenta que lo miraba con tristeza y al mismo tiempo haciendo pucheros, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar

Podía darle su biberón, dormirla y seguir con la acción pero ver como lo tomaba muy fuertemente de su dedo mientras los ojitos se le aguaban, lo hizo desistir de la idea, además no la iba a dejar sola en la oficina.

**-lo siento haruka**, **recordé que** **le prometí a naomi sacarla a pasear un rato– **arqueo su ojo y desapareció en un puff

-**espera kakashi! – **Pero esté ya había desaparecido – "**_AAAHHH MALDITA MOCOSA, estaba tan cerca_****" – **golpeo fuertemente el suelo con su tacón -"**_pero esto no se va a quedar así, no señor aaasshh" _**–ahora era ella la que hacia pucheros.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Una vez dentro de la habitación, dejo a naomi en la cama mientras él sacaba del armario las cosas que necesitaba, se acerco a la niña para ponerle su pijama mameluco rosa con puntos blancos y con botitas de conejito, pero ella no quería dejárselo poner porque estaba muy inquieta

-**naomi, que pasa? Tu siempre te dejas poner la ropa – **suspiro y lo intento de nuevo pero el llanto y la patadas le indicaban que no quería que la tocara – **estas enojada con papá? – **y lloro aun mas fuerte- **creo que tomare eso como un si…pero si no paso nada, eso no cuenta?**

La nena se estaba colocando roja de tanto llorar, era la primera vez que le hacia ese tipo de berrinche y no sabía qué hacer, opto por tomarla en brazos y empezó a caminar alrededor de la habitación mientras le daba unos suaves masajes en la espalda –**ya, ya tranquila – **y la empezó a mimar dándole besitos en la cabecita, en sus manitas y en la frentesita, poco a poco dejo de llorar, algo acalorada por el esfuerzo pero volviendo a su color natural – **eres demasiado celosa, eh cariño!** – Saco un pañito para limpiarla-** a este paso va ser muy difícil conseguirte una mamá – **mientras le hablaba le colocaba el mameluco – **bueno, vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde -** se coloco su mochila en la espalda porque de ninguna manera iba a utilizar pañalera, tapo con la manta a naomi y salió del cuarto.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

En el Ichiraku Ramen, se encontraban sakura, hinata y para variar…naruto.

-**OTRO, POR FAVOR!** – le extendió el tazón vacio al dueño del local.

\- **Hoy estas mas hambriento que de lo de costumbre, naruto-kun** – le dijo en voz baja su novia hinata

Teuchi le entrego con una sonrisa el séptimo tazón de ramen

-**es que hoy entr..ej..he mu..fo**\- un fuerte golpe le enterró la cara contra los tazones de ramen

-**AAHH! COME CON LA BOCA CERRADA, IDIOTA!** – jadeo sakura enfadada.

-**por..porque..sakura-chan?** – la cara de naruto se hundió mas entre la sopa.

-**naruto-kun..naruto-kun** – hinata intentaba inútilmente de despertarlo

-**otra vez ustedes peleando?** – entro kakashi, alzando la cortina

– **lo de siempre por favor** – dijo tomando asiento

-**oordeeen en marcha** – canturreo el dueño

-**naomi-chaaan** – dijeron en coro hinata y sakura, olvidado por completo a naruto que empezaba a levantarse

-**y yooo? Estoy pintado?** – pregunto falsamente indignado y levantando la manta para dejarla ver

-**kakashi-sensei, cuando estas con naomi pasas a segundo plano** – le dijo sakura mientras la arrebata de sus brazos y kakashi se resigno agachando la cabeza.

-**aayyy tiene los ojos hinchados, estuvo llorando?** – pregunto hinata

-**que le hizo kakashi-sensei** – hablo entre dientes sakura

\- **bueno, yo**…- esos ojos asesinos ya lo estaban intimidando

-**oigan, la puedo cargar?** – el rápido recuperamiento del jinchuriki, lo salvo de una explicación que tampoco pensaba dar de todos modos, sin embargo, todos pusieron los ojos encima de naruto

-**por supuesto que…NOOOO**\- gritaron los 3 en coro

-**Hinataaa-chan de qué lado estas?** – la miro indignado

\- **lo siento naruto-kun** – dijo apena –**pero tú no tienes experiencia y…**

**-eres tan torpe que la dejarías caer!** – respondió con simpleza la pelirosa

**\- oye! Yo puedo ser el mejor niñero de konoha, de la historia, del planeta que digo del universo entero, ¿qué dice kakashi-sensei me da una oportunidad?** – pregunto emocionado esperando una respuesta

Kakashi lo observo por unos segundos, como si estuviera pensando en la posibilidad de darle el trabajo, corrió el tazón de ramen que ya había terminado y con su típica voz perezosa le dijo: - **no**

**-pe pero, sensei –**

**-no te preocupes naruto, cuando tengas a tus hijos tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para practicar con ellos pero yo que tu les pagaría un buen servicio médico, solo por si las dudas** – sakura fue la única que reía porque naruto se encontraba muy enojado y hinata muy sonrojada

El resto de la velada siguió entre risas y platica, en algún parte de la noche se le permitió a naruto cargar a naomi pero tenía a kakashi, hinata y sakura a sus lados para evitar alguna tragedia.

-**no deberías menearla tanto, se acabo de tomar su biberón**\- le advirtió kakashi que aprendió la lección por las malas

-** solo estamos jugando, verdad nao…?** – y lo inevitable paso, le vomito justo en la cara **–puf puf nee**– empezó a escupir –** iiiuu, toma ya no la quiero** – se la entrego a hinata, mientras todos se reían a carcajadas.

**-jajajajaja te lo dije**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Eran las 8:30pm cuando padre e hija entraron al cuarto, kakashi camino hasta la cuna y la acostó con mucho cuidado para no despertarla.

-_**"me daré un baño"**_ – entrando al cuarto de baño se empezó a desvestir, abrió la llave del grifo esperando que el agua saliera tibia para relajarse un poco, una vez terminado de asearse, salió con una toalla enrollada en su cadera y otra secándose el cabello.

Se acerco al armario para sacar su pijama pero se sorprendió al encontrar una nota de color negro encima de su pantalón, al igual que las anteriores está no tenía nada a primera vista, de nuevo activo su sharingan para ver el mensaje oculto.

-_**"que extraño no paso nada"**_ – giro la nota para ver si tenía algo al reverso y sin embargo todo estaba normal – **_"creo que me estoy volviendo paranoico"_** – tomo su pantalón y se lo puso.

-**"bueno, a dormir se dijo"** – se aproximo a la cuna para darle un beso de buenas noches, corrió el toldillo que la protegía de los mosquitos y de pronto sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, dentro solo había manchas de sangre esparcidas por todo lado y ningún rastro de ella.

-**NAOMIII**\- Su voz se desgarro, comenzó a temblar al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se sentía pesado y caía al suelo – no, no, por favor no – su pecho empezó a oprimirse, sintiendo la necesidad de llorar –**tengo que hacer algo… JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN** – pero no paso nada, ninguno de sus perros se encontraban en la habitación - **JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN** – nada **\- JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN…que sucede?**..**.porque no funciona?...maldición…NAOMI-** las lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse.

Se levanto, estaba dispuesto a encontrarla con su propio olfato, iba a buscarla hasta el último rincón de konoha si era necesario, pero al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación, todo se había oscurecido.

-**"estoy dentro de un genjutsu?" KAI** – Sin embargo, seguía en la misma oscuridad, al parecer ninguna de sus técnicas estaba funcionado **–HEEYY! HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ?!** – en respuesta se escucho un chillido espeluznante, insoportable para los oídos humanos, con eso se dio una vaga idea de donde se encontraba –…**DEVUÉLVEME A MI HIJA** – grito desesperado y sintiendo el frio que le calaba los huesos.

\- **Nos quitaste nuestra a luz y ahora apagaremos la tuya… Nos quitaste nuestra a luz y ahora apagaremos la tuya… Nos quitaste nuestra a luz y ahora apagaremos la tuya…** – Se repetía una y otra vez, aumentando el número de voces.

Kakashi se tapaba los oídos con la intensión de no escucharlos, acción que obviamente fue inútil.

De un momento a otro, un par de ojos rojos se lanzaron hacia él, cuando llego a su altura, un nuevo chillido broto de la garganta de la sombra, propiamente aterrador pero esta vez el jounin racionó de manera rápida activando su sharingan - **MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN** – la sombra comenzaba a ser absorbida, los gritos le taladraban los oídos pero esta vez no cerró sus ojos.

Una vez absorbida la sombra, cerró los ojos, el dolor era insoportable y comenzaba a agitarse pero iba a aguantar todo lo que viniera **_–"porque hay tanto silencio?" –_**abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz le lastimaba los.._**-"luz?**_" – cuando pudo enfocar la vista, se dio cuenta que volvió a su habitación.

Recorrió el lugar con su mirada, hasta que dio con la cuna, camino con cuidado, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, corrió el toldillo y la vio, dormida, tranquila y sin ningún rastro de sangre.

De sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de felicidad, la tomo en brazos sin importarle si la despertaba y la empezó a llenar de besos y apretarla para sentir que de verdad estaba sana y salva, la niña al sentir tantos mimos se despertó, no lloro más bien balbuceo para llamar la atención de su padre, esté al verla a los ojos le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, la acurruco en su pecho y se fueron a la cama, hoy y las noches siguientes iban a dormir juntos en su cama.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que se metan en el personaje y comprendan todos los sentimientos que tiene. Ojala les guste, aun faltan muchos misterios por resolver…si tienes alguna sugerencia házmela saber! Gracias por leer! :D


End file.
